


мое сердце остановилось

by simbay



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: в первый раз они встречаются... глазами





	мое сердце остановилось

**Author's Note:**

> а я чего а я ничего  
> все камни главным на этом дне (не мне)

В первый раз они встречаются... глазами.  
Тим не понимает, что происходит — лифт, подобно капсуле смерти, быстро летит вниз, со скрипом сбивая подпорки и сметая все на своем пути, начиная от зазевавшихся пауков, успевших сплести пару паутинок в пустующей шахте, и заканчивая забытыми строителями хлипкими тросами, которые когда-то давно что-то там скрепляли. Тим моргает — ему кажется, что сейчас он похож на космонавта, которому дают ощутить давление больше скольких-то там джи. Вокруг царит невесомость, волосы лезут в нос и в рот, а Грэтхен, прекрасная Грэтхен, без сознания парит рядом, не обращая внимания на упершуюся в бок метлу. Скейт-метлу. Тиму плевать хотелось на все эти подробности, потому что капсула смерти визжит и летит вниз, где жарко и душно.  
Когда кабина с огромной скоростью вылетает из шахты, она разваливается — прямо как в настоящих приключенческих фильмах. Стой он сейчас на вон том возвышении рядом с парнями в плащах, он бы оценил происходящее — точно так же захлопал бы ртом, как они, и закричал бы что-то в духе: "Вперед, сгори до тла!" Но сейчас Тиму совершенно не хочется кричать и, тем более, гореть, он с ужасом смотрит на огромное море огня под собой и на то, как Грэтхен падает вниз. Вместе с ним. Он хватает ее за руку, сам не зная зачем — глупая романтика их не спасет, а только убьет. Все равно они сгорят. Сварятся. В голове сразу же находится столько синонимов, что у Тима голова лопается от тысячи описаний его смерти. А напишут ли об этом в газете? Или в школе? "Бедный Тим Матузье сгорел в лаве! Помянем его минутой дерьмовой дешевой музыки!" Хулиганы начнут танцевать с грустными улыбками, потому что их любимая игрушка умерла, после чего найдут себе новую.  
Вот так он и умрет. Глупо. И никто, даже мама, его не запомнит — потому что для матери он только проблема, а для папаши — все равно что цепь на шее, привязывающая к этой ужасной женщине. Возможно, только он и помянет, когда сбежит прочь из семьи и будет попивать пиво в автомобиле. Будет радоваться такому освобождению и скажет: "Сыночек, спасибо, что умер!"  
Время замедляется, но Тим не считает это простым спецэффектом — это нормальная реакция организма на адреналин в крови, он в книжках читал. Но когда Тим поднимает голову — ему кажется, что это происходит слишком быстро даже для замедления всего происходящего — он натыкается взглядом на демона. Настоящего, с крыльями и рогами. А еще со сломанным носом-картошкой, таким же, как и у него самого. Словно почувствовав взгляд мальчишки, демон тоже поднимает голову (слишком быстро) и встречается с ним взглядами. И они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, которые вовсе не секунды, но короче, но кого это волнует?  
Тим моргает.  
Астарот моргает.  
Глаза открывает только Астарот.  
Или это Тим — никто не может сказать. Где-то кричат люди, визжат демоны, они видят, как сливаются воедино те две сущности, которые, по сути, никогда не должны были быть разделены. Тим хочет захныкать из-за близости к лаве, он продолжает крепко держать Грэтхен за руку, но Астарот не хочет хныкать — он резко распахивает крылья и поднимается вверх, продолжая удерживать ведьму. И ее метлоштуку. Моргает. Часто-часто, словно глаза слезятся, но в этом замешаны вовсе не жар раскаленного огня под ногами и не радость спасения. Мгновенно воспоминания и эмоции сливаются воедино, и Тим и Астарот внезапно сталкиваются — будто по-настоящему. Они чувствуют друг друга, слышат чужие мысли, видят свои глаза — черные, как смоль — такие, какими они и должны были быть изначально.  
Тогда Астарот кричит — буквально воет, потому что не хочет находить ту половину себя, о которой постоянно твердили ему взрослые. Совесть, страх и прочее дерьмо.  
И Тим тоже воет — от ужаса, что где-то глубоко внутри него есть такой же хулиган, который жаждет чужой крови и не прочь избить слабого.  
Они ненавидят друг друга, но внутри все смешивается в клубок восхищения и радости. Новые эмоции и ощущения захлестывают их, и Астарот (или, кажется, Тим) приземляется на площадку и отпускает руку Грэтхен, кидая метлоштуку туда же. Он хватает себя за волосы и смеется — искренне, но не от радости, а из-за чего-то другого. Словно кусочки пазла встали на свои места. Словно каждый из них нашел то, что так долго искал.  
Тим — решимость. Астарот — совестливость.  
Потом Тим думает, что надо подняться к маме, но Астарота тошнит от этой мысли. Мама. Хелен. Он хочет убить ее голыми руками, но для этого — какая жалость — тоже нужно подняться. И, не обращая внимания на крики позади себя, они (или он) взлетают по пустой шахте лифта, выпотрошенной и пустой.  
Прямо к Хелен.


End file.
